Le plan machiavélique de Lord Voldemort
by Hamataroo
Summary: Nous avons vu la mort stupide d'Harry Potter, maintenant voyons celle de Lord Voldemort...et comment la cacher au monde magique ce n'est pas la suite de Mage rose, mage noir


**La belle dans le placard, dormant.**

_Lord Voldemort était de bonne humeur en ce mois de juillet. Son plan était parfaitement au point, rien ne pouvait l'entacher, absolument rien. Lord Voldy-chou….Heu pardon Lord-grand mégalomane imbu de lui même- Voldemort allait enfin avoir sa revanche sur le survivant, qu'il espérait plus « sûr » que « vivant » d'ailleurs. Le méchant de l'histoire sortit de sa salle de bain, une brosse à dent rose fluo dans la bouche. Seulement, notre cher despote fut prit d'une envie soudaine de rire de façon sardonique et cruelle….Mais essayez donc de rire avec du dentifrice dans la bouche , ainsi qu'une brosse à dent. Hum…pas évident n'est ce pas ? _

_C'est ainsi que le malheureux mange mort qui venait apporter les nouvelles du jour à son maître se retrouva avec de la mousse blanche sur le visage, tandis que le maître des ténèbres toussait à s'en décoller la plèvre. Une fois qu'il eu repris son souffle, et posé la brosse à dent étrangleuse, il engueula son mange mort puis le chassa avec un bon doloris dans les fesses. _

_Le grand blanc (car oui n'oublions pas que Voldemort à un teint blanc presque translucide qu'il soigne avec les potions de severus. Etre maître des ténèbres attaque sa peau extra sensible…pauvre chou)finit par se remettre de cette tentative d'assassinat, orchestrée par une brosse à dent. Bref, son idée de génie pour tuer le maudit Potter qui lui en faisait chier au moins une fois par an , lui était venue la veille tandis qu'il mangeait les fameux nouveaux bonbons de chez Honeyduck. _

_Les nounours en gélatine. Ces petits bonbons de différentes couleurs étaient très susceptibles et acceptaient d'être mangés qu'à condition de leur chanter une berceuse. _

_*****__Flash Black__*****_

_(oui Black et pas Back car un maître des ténèbres se doit d'être toujours sombre)_

_Tom Jedusor, actuellement appelé Lord Voldemort se trouvait assis dans son vaste lit à baldaquin d'un noir d'encre,portant son pyjama bleu ciel à petits vifs d'or. Le futur maître de l'Angleterre lisait un livre intitulé « la belle aux bois dormant » , un paquet de bonbons à côté de lui. Sa main couleur de craie plongeait dans le paquet plastifié et sa voie glacialement glaciale chantait ou plutôt… heu oui on va dire chanter, bien que le verbe ne s'y prête pas vraiment, vu le massacre symphonique .Donc, mister mégalo de service chantait des berceuses de son invention._

_Fais dodo , Ryry mon petit père, fais dodo demain t'auras du bobo… _

_Et autres chansons stupides. Et, tandis que dans un élan de générosité intense pendant lequel il donna un petit bonbon à son fidèle serpent, le maître incontesté et incontestable des ténèbres eut une illumination. Pourquoi ne pas attaquer ce petit merdeux pendant son sommeil ? L'idée faisait son chemin dans le cerveau imbibé de glucose du plus grand tyran que la terre n'ai jamais porté en son sein . Sa décision était prise, le jour de l'anniversaire de ce petit abruti mal coiffé et qui n'avait pas lui, une calvitie précoce, il attaquerait. _

_************ Fin du Flash Black ***********_

Nous sommes le dernier jour de juillet, date d'anniversaire du survivant, de l'élu, du célèbre Harry Potter , du digne fils de son père , le rival de Voldemort et accessoirement adolescent profondément endormi dans son lit. La maison de sa seule famille était calme mais à 1h05 du matin s'était un peu normal n'est ce pas ?

_Le temps était au beau fixe, une chaleur à crever, pas un pet de vent et en plus de ça , une coupure d'eau. Vous me direz, on s'en fou et c'est là que vous n'avez pas totalement tort ! _

_Donc, par cette nuit chaude de juillet, la rue calme de Privet Drive accueillait un seul et unique « plop » célèbrissime dans tout le monde magique. Non ce n'est pas la bulle que fait le professeur Binns en dormant, mais bel et bien le son du transplanage. _

_Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Celui de LV ! Mais nan pas Laine Visqueuse ! Lord Voldemort ! En chair et en os, quoique plus en os qu'en chair. Souvenez vous de la scène du cimetière, mister Voldy utilisa alors l'os de son paternel… Seulement il est tombé sur un os quand Harry réussit à s'enfuir, mais cela n'a pas d'importance ! _

_Le mage noir réussit à entrer sans dommage dans la maison avec un simple sort de magie noire de niveau 28, qui à tué ses 3200 utilisateurs précédents…mais à part cela c'est un sort très simple ! _

_Voldy Lucke, ainsi appelé par Hermione car monsieur Jedusor dolorise plus vite que son ombre, s'avança dans le couloir étroit qui menait à la porte de la chambre de son doux rival. Enfin, dans un silence pesant juste troublé par les ronflements sonores du maître des lieux, LV ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra en un tourbillon de cape noire, dans la chambre de Ryry. _

_Une soudaine envie de sourire façon Colgate prit notre dangereux criminel, qui opta pour l'option « grand méchant du siècle ». Avec prudence il dégaina sa baguette à la blancheur suspecte, Lucius le soupçonnait d'utiliser la cire spécialisée « baguette méchante 2.1 ». Une fois l'arme tirée de son fourreau, le tueur machiavélique s'approcha du corps paisiblement endormi . _

_Voldemort observa l'adolescent, s'attardant sur son pyjama…bleu ciel à petits vifs d'or comme le sien. La main de LV se perdit dans les fibres capillaires du crâne de St-Potter, l'entendant presque ronronner dans ce sommeil du juste. Le lord reprit ses esprits puis posa sa baguette contre le corps de son ennemi le plus intime.. Mais Tom n'avait certainement pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. _

_En même temps, comment voulez vu qu'il le prévoie s'il écoute les bêtises de Trewlaney. _

_Le survivant s'agita dans son sommeil, et Voldemort cru un instant que l'adolescent maigrichon allait se réveiller et le buter une fois de plus…faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus ! _

_Donc, le maître des ténèbres retint sa respiration un instant, avant de soupirer en voyant ce gamin rester paisible. Mais peut être avait il pensé un peu trop vite… toujours est il que Harry Potter avait d'autres moyen de réduire son ennemi à un état presque larvaire. Le prendre comme peluche par exemple ?_

_Oui vous avez bien lu, Harry Potter, étudiant à Poudlard et sauveur de l'humanité pendant ses heures perdues se servait de son ennemi comme peluche. Les bras du survivant se nouèrent autour de la taille de Voldemort qui n'eu d'autres choix que de se laisser emporter par l'élan de l'adolescent. _

_C'est ainsi que la créature au visage reptilien se trouva à côté de Harry, allongé dans le lit une place du garnement responsable de sa chute. _

_Le méchant de la saga avait apprit, comme tout le monde, qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un somnambule et de toute évidence monsieur Potter en était un. Enfin cela était tout bonnement la meilleure excuse qu'avait trouvé notre bon méchant seigneur pour pouvoir écouter les paroles de Harry Potter le balafré. _

_« NON ! NON ! Molly pas le pull rose bonbon ! NON ! » _

_Voldemort risquant d'être éjecté du lit, et sans sa baguette, il préféra se coller contre le jeune Potter, le rassurant d'une voix qu'il tentait mielleuse. _

_« Mais non, calme toi mon…poussin. Tu auras un joli pull rouge mon…roudoudou des îles. » _

_Harry sembla se calmer, au grand soulagement de face de serpent qui ne savait comment se libérer de l'étreinte de son ennemi favoris. Mais le jeune garçon se mit à faire de nouveau de drôles de bruits. _

_« Oui…Ho Drago encore ! C'est si bon ! »_

_S'il avait put, le moche Lord aurait rougit. Il pensa alors que les jeunes de maintenant étaient plus avancés d'un point de vue amoureux…lui même avait peur de mourir vieux garçon. Remarquant que son pire ennemi était toujours endormi, Voldemort voulu tendre la main pour atteindre sa baguette qui se trouvait en équilibre précaire sur le bord du lit. Mais pour bien emmerder le monde, Harry bougea et le morceau de bois tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé par la moquette délavée. _

_Jurant contre cette situation plus qu'épineuse, le Dark Lord plissa les yeux et pria très fort le Dieu moldu pour que, Ô grand jamais, ses fidèles n'apprennent cette situation. Après bon nombre de contorsions, il réussit à se dégager du carcan de fer qu'était l'étreinte des bras de l'élu. _

_L' « homme » d'âge plutôt avancé se tenait là, les bras ballants devant le corps insensible de l'adolescent. Le tuer dans son sommeil ? Nan ! Aucun mérite ! Et enfin la solution lui vint, rapide comme l'éclair. Il s'approcha du matelas, sa baguette ramassée serrée dans sa main. Il se pencha sur le visage du bel endormi et lui plaqua sa bouche sans lèvre sur…le front. _

_Peut être espérait il réveiller son ennemi comme le prince charmant réveillerait sa belle aux bois dormants ?_

_Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement…la main fine de l'adolescent se rua sur la table de chevet et il pointa sa baguette magique, préalablement empoignée, vers le thorax de Voldy Lucke. Une voix ensommeillée et encore pâteuse déclara, entrecoupée d'un baillement sonore :_

_« Je ne te crains pas gros moche…mon cœur est pur comme de l'eau de roche. [baille] Aveda Kedavra. » _

_La tête brune retomba sur l'oreiller, un sourire stupide aux lèvres…tandis que le corps raide et sans vie du grand mage noir tombait sur le sol._

_Ce matin là, à 10h plus exactement, Harry fut rudement réveillé par une arrivée fracassante de l'ordre du Phoenix. Un Dumbledore plus que furieux défonça la porte branlante de la chambre, laissant un jeune garçon stupéfait et un cousin obèse terrifié. Le regard perçant du directeur de Poudlard se porta sur le corps blanchâtre raidit sur la moquette, avant de jeter un œil surpris à Harry._

_« Que s'est il passé Harry ? »_

_« Et bien…j'ai fait un rêve étrange…vous êtes arrivé en défonçant ma porte et heu…voilà. » _

_Inquiet, le vieil homme se précipita auprès au près du garçon et l'empoigna pour les épaules._

_« De quoi as tu rêvé Harry ? Tu as vu l'attaque de Voldemort ? »_

_Le beau brun sauveur de l'humanité gesticula, visiblement mal à l'aise._

_« Je…j'ai rêvé que Drago malefoy était le nouveau confiseur à la mode…et qu'il m'offrait sa nouvelle spécialité. » une belle couleur pivoine envahit ses pommettes tandis qu'il jetait un œil atterré vers le cadavre plus vraiment ambulant. _

_Mais un auror s'avança, se raclant la gorge comme le faisait Ombrage. _

_« Heu… je ferais remarquer que tout ceci ne fait pas très héroïque, si cette histoire s'ébruitait, monsieur Potter perdrait tout son prestige. Peut être devrions nous cacher cette mauvaise plaisanterie et annoncer plus tard un exceptionnel affrontement que le ministère tentait de masquer par peur de représailles mangemortiennes. » _

_Le survivant bailla et se gratta pensivement le crâne tout en pensant à voix haute._

_« Mais que faire du cadavre ? On ne peut pas le laisser là, ma tante en ferait une crise cardiaque… »_

_Tonks s'approcha et offrit un splendide sourire au garçon tout en pointant du doigt le placard branlant. _

_« On n'a qu'a le ranger là dedans en attendant d'en avoir besoin… »_

_Dans son enfer lointain, Tom Jedusort ruminait sous l'œil étonné des diablotins et autres chimères… Bien sûr personne n'était heureux de venir aux enfers mais ce mage noir de pacotille semblait bouder…oui c'était bien le mot, faisant ainsi rire les autres galériens, chose inhabituelle aux enfers vous en conviendrez. _

_« Saleté de Potter ! C'était juste pour une confiserie que je me suis fait écharpé. Pff et franchement le service des pompes funèbres laisse à désirer ! Un placard…pourquoi pas une boîte à chaussure tant qu'on y est ? Heu nan je rigole….je rigolais ! ALBUS LACHE CETTE BOÎTE !!!! » _

_**FIN**_


End file.
